


A Crazy Little Thing Called BLACKROM

by chooseyourownadventure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M, How it all started, Kismesis, Take me back to the night we met, hatesnogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooseyourownadventure/pseuds/chooseyourownadventure
Summary: Gamzee Makara loves hatred and hates Terezi.





	A Crazy Little Thing Called BLACKROM

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and if someone were to ask you if you believed in kismesissitude you probably would have said something like: "Good motherfucking question." You hadn't really thought about it even though it was a concept woven into your very being. That was over a year ago. That was a very different you.

If someone were to ask you now you would say it's the most basic and fundamental feeling to a troll. "We're a magical motherfucking people, brother. Violence is essential, hatred is natural." No two ways about it. And it was very clear you were born into this wonderful inheritance of blood that ran so cold your stare froze other trolls in the spot. You fucking loved it, seeing the purest fear in their eyes, smelling their pheromones in the air. It was a goddamn twisted miracle that she couldn't sense your chucklevoodoos. If she did she didn't let on. She gave you a new definition for the word hatred and an appreciation for the blackness of your bloodpusher.

She stumbled upon you just as you had planned. You had to leave the air ducts at some point anyway but why not make it seem like a fateful meeting. Despite her blindness she sensed you instantly. You grinned at her in your unnerving way. You were angry that she stood tall and smiled coyly back at you.

"So! Gamzee Makara appears, I guess you could call that a blessing. Wait, maybe miracle is a more suitable word for it?"

You said nothing. Pyrope sniffed the air and adjusted her gaze to meet yours (sort of). 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of smelling you?"

Silence. She knitted her eyebrows and scrunched her mouth in consternation. You didn't feel much like talking. Say your bit, bitch. Talk is fucking cheap.

She snickered. You wouldn't be all that surprised if she could hear your thoughts with her insight of the mind.

"Makara," she chided. "You've committed some serious crimes. I consider it my personal duty to bring your case to trial!"

By the time she pointed her cane your direction you were no longer there. Standing behind her, as you were, you could have snapped her neck easily like a fucking twig. Instead you clamped your hand down on her shoulder, feeling her body jerk beneath your grip. You had caught her unaware yet her resolve was unwavering.

"you need to cut this legislacerator shit. YOU KNOW HOW YOUR MOTHERFUCKER OF AN ANCESTOR WENT."

Her came hit your stomach with decent force, eliciting and bellowing honk as she slipped out of your grasp. She turned to face you, taking a step forward. She was easily two heads shorter than you which forced you to look down to meet her bottomless red eyes.

For a moment neither of you said or did a thing. Then her cane was sliding around your neck and hauling you down for a toothy kiss. Her fangs were motherfucking sharp and she knew it, she tugged and tore at your lips with those razor blades of hers.

You parried her attack with your claws sinking into the soft skin between her hips, pouring out luscious teal blood.

"what a motherfucking gorgeous colour, shorty."

Your height difference was palpable. Terezi struggled on her toes while your back ached from the downward strain. Fists balled in her t-shirt made it easy to lift her off the ground. Her cane clattered to the floor. You watched with satisfaction as she squirmed , thrashing her legs frantically and landing a few lucky kicks to your abdomen. 

Now the fright was written all over her face. You lavished in it.

"I THINK YOU'RE GETTING MORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR." Purple blood and spittle speckled her cheeks. Her legs stopped flailing and she gave you her sleaziest, most motherfucking INFURIATING smile.

"The evidence against you is damning. I'd just be guilty as an accessory if I let you go after I've come so far to bring you to justice."

Now it was your turn to smile.

"i don't give a seadwellers bejewelled shit. WE'LL HAVE A PRIVATE TRIAL. see if you can back up all that motherfucking sweet talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment some pairing u want to see and some scenarios I like to write lil Fics like this one :)


End file.
